A New Family Bond
by Stinkfly3
Summary: Ten years after the events of Tears and Blood, Laney encourages Corey to take their relationship to the next level. So what happens when one passionate night leads to the biggest miracle of their lives? Rated M for a sex scene in the first chapter.


**A/N: This is a sequel to Tears and Blood. It's rated M because of actions described in this first chapter. If you haven't read Tears and Blood first, go read that before you read this fanfic or things won't make sense.**

* * *

It has been ten years since Laney met Corey, and a lot of things have changed. Thanks to Corey, Laney became friends with The Newmans, four former bullies. She also became friends with four other kids: former conjoined twin brothers Kin and Kon, and music lovers Kate and Allie. Trina, Corey's older sister from the Underworld, visited the surface world time to time, eventually becoming a part of the group.

But the biggest change was Corey and Laney's relationship. They were married for two years, and today was their anniversary. Laney had something special planned for tonight, so while Corey was spending time at Bealchi's with the guys, she put her plan into action. After a cool shower, Laney slipped on a sleeveless translucent pink nightgown that barely came down to her thighs and put her hair in a messy bun. She wanted to look beautiful when Corey came home.

You see, Laney wasn't like other girls in Peaceville. She was still a virgin, wanting to save that special moment for Corey. But he refused to get past simple kissing. She wasn't sure why. After all, she was dying to have the one thing that proved Corey truly loved her: a child.

Yes, Laney Riffin wanted to have a kid. Someone who looked like her and Corey. It was so when she finally got that child, she would let others know Corey was already taken. She waited for this moment for two years, and she was determined to find out why Corey was hesitating.

Checking the clock, Laney knew Corey would show up any minute. So she headed downstairs and got in position.

* * *

Some time later, Corey arrived home. "Laney?" he asked.

"I'm in the living room," Laney called out, lounging on the couch.

Corey entered the living room, and he was surprised. "Whoa," he said, his eyes not leaving his wife's face. "You look amazing."

Laney got on her feet and walked over to Corey. "Like what you see?" she asked.

Corey put his hand on Laney's cheek. "Why would you wear that?" he asked. "You always wore less revealing nightgowns."

"Come on, Core," Laney begged. "We've been married for two years, and we bought this house not too long ago. No one will disturb us."

"It's not that," Corey said. "I-I can't do this. You're only human."

"So?" Laney asked.

"My sexual organs are different from a human male," Corey continued. "Demons are immune to protection. Condoms instantly break and birth control is useless. We demons have sex only for the purpose of reproduction. I don't want to do it with you until I know you're ready."

Laney couldn't believe what she heard. What Corey was basically saying was that demons like him have sex naturally. No condoms, no birth control, no protection whatsoever. "But Corey," she said. "I've been wanting to have a kid for a while."

Corey's eyes widened. "Oh," he said. "Guess there's only one thing I can do."

* * *

As soon as Corey and Laney arrived at their bedroom, Corey locked the door as Laney got on the bed, a lustful look in her eyes. With the door locked, Corey got on the bed as well, passionately kissing his wife. Laney kissed back, her hands rubbing his messy brown hair. This gesture turned him on, making him kiss harder. He broke the kiss to take off the maroon tie that loosely hung from his neck, followed by his black t-shirt.

Laney loved seeing Corey's muscular torso. He was fit, displaying a nice six-pack. She moved one hand to his chest, her fingertips gently touching the demon's body. "Core..." she moaned as they kissed, continuing to rub his hair with her other hand. They parted again so he could take off her nightgown, leaving her naked. As they continued to kiss, she felt his hands grasping her breasts as his thumbs gently caressed the sensitive skin.

By now, Laney started to lose track of her surroundings. She was so deep in bliss, she could barely comprehend what Corey was doing. She felt his lips moving to her neck, sucking and biting right near her collarbone. She let out a moan, encouraging him to go further. She felt his lips shifting to her chest, leaving a single kiss right above each breast. Without thinking, she moved both hands to his dark blue jeans, fumbling with the zipper.

"Hold on," Corey said. "Let me handle this part." He pulled away to take off his jeans and black boots. When he slipped off his white boxers, he was fully naked as well. She could see him looking at her face, even though her naked chest was exposed. "Gosh, you're beautiful," he whispered, untying her hair and letting the long locks flow past her shoulders.

"Please..." Laney begged, feeling her whole body going numb. "I want you to do me..."

The next set of events were in a blur. Laney felt Corey's penis inserting into her vagina, causing her to gasp in pain as she tightly closed her eyes. Then he started to push in and out, stripping the young woman of her virginity. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands went to his back, moving him closer to her. She could no longer speak a single proper word, getting an electrical feeling through her bloodstream. She heard snarls and growls come from Corey, so she figured he was also enjoying it. After a few more ins and outs, the young woman felt the big moment coming. She moaned to let Corey know about it, and he growled in response, telling her he was feeling it as well. And then, all of a sudden...

The young woman gasped as she heard a loud inhuman shriek coming from her loving husband.

Laney felt Corey take his penis out of her vagina and he laid next to her on the bed. She opened her eyes, but all she saw was darkness. "Corey..." she quietly said, slowly recovering from her bliss-filled daze. "Is blindness supposed to happen afterwards?"

"What?" Corey asked. He paused. "Oops..."

"Oops?" Laney repeated, too tired to express anger. "You blinded me during sex?"

"No, of course not," Corey said. "But I might have caused a...blackout when I cumed..."

It dawned on Laney. She remembered Corey was a demon with electrical powers. He must have produced electricity from his body as they had sex! No wonder she had an electrical feeling in her bloodstream.

"It's okay, Core," Laney said. "I'm sure things will get better first thing tomorrow morning."


End file.
